The Toxic Girl
by zaniasrani
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang balas dendam, cinta, dan kekuasaan./ Sasuke semakin diabaikan oleh Kasumi, dan itu membuatnya semakin murka,/ "Penghinaan besar dalam sejarah Uchiha Sasuke"/ "Membunuh dengan membuatnya cemburu, itulah rencana Sasori./ "Dia, Akasuna Sasori, akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya, Gaara."/ chapter 4 is up : Misi di mulai"/bad summary/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

The toxic girl

By

Zani asrani

Warning: au, ooc, typo,dll

.

.

**Awal sebuah pembalasan.**

"Tugasmu kali ini dalah menyelidiki tentang mereka."

"Aku tahu. Aku akan melaksanakan tugas ini dengan baik ayah. Sangat baik."

"Bagus, karena kali ini lawanmu adalah criminal yang paling di cari. Akatsuki."

_._

_Tunggulah, aku pasti akan membalasnya._

.

**Sebuah kisah masalalu yang berkaitan.**

"Ainiki, apa kau tahu Akatsuki?"

"Aku tahu. Awan merah dalam kegelapan."

.

**Dalam kegelapan terciptalah mereka yang mengerikan.**

.

"Tugas kali ini ku serahkan padamu…"

"Membunuh seserorang, eh?"

"Yah seorang anak dari pengusaha sukses yang ada di Konoha. Ini biodatanya."

"Sepertinya menarik, coba ku lihat. Dia kan,,,"

"jika sudah mengerti lakukan tugasmu dalam satu bulan!"

.

**Dalam sebuah perjalanan, terselip kisah yang tak bisa dihindari**.

.

"Kau menarik, aku suka."

"Kau menyebalkan, jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

"Salahmu sendiri waktu itu menciumku."

"Itu tidak sengaja,,,"

"Tapi aku menyukainya, Hinata Hyuuga."

.

**Pertemuan itupun terjadi. Pertemuan yang membuatnya merasakan sakit dimasa lalu.**

**.**

"Kau tak berubah sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Semakin cantik dan lebih menggoda, eh."

"Teruslah bicara, karena selesai kau bicara aku akan membunuhmu."

"Apa kau ingin balas dendam karena kejadian dua tahun lalu."

"yah, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu."

.

**Dan sebuah perasaan hangat pun mulai merasukinya. Perasaan yang pernah merubah seluruh hidupnya.**

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi, aku membencinya,"

"Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja urusanku, karena aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata!"

.

.

.

_Sebuah kisah tentang balas dendam, cinta, dan kekuasaan._

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

a/n: hay, aku author baru, ini Cuma thriller, maaf yah pendek. Dan maaf jelek. Semoga ada yang menyukainya . RnR


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**The Toxic Girl**

**by **

**Zaniasrani**

**warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, ABAL ANEH, DLL**

**chapter 1: she is comeback, Hyuuga Hinata.**

**.**

**HAPYY READING :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu kini tengah menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit. Tidak! Dia sedang tidak melihat awan putih atau pemandangan langit biru yang mempesona. Dia sedang melihat sebuah benda terbang berbaling-baling yang sebentar lagi akan mendarat di lapangan khusus pendaratan helikopter yang kini sedang di pijaknya. Senyum tipis terukir kala helikopter itu mendarat. Sesaat kemudian, keluarlah seorang perempuan dari balik pintu, lalu berjalan pelan menuju pemuda yang sedang menunggunya.

Penampilannya hampir sama dengan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Setelan jas rapih ala wanita, plus kaca mata hitam yang di kenakannya membuat semakin errr menawan. Jangan lupakan highheelnya yang membuat langkah kakinya terlihat lebih indah.

Perempuan itu sudah ada di depan pemuda yang mempunyai _name tag_ -Hyuuga Neji-. Perlahan ia membuka kacamatanya, lalu tersenyum, dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Seharusnya _niisan_ tidak perlu memakai helikopter pribadi untuk menjemputku," bisiknya pelan.

"Itu untuk keselamatanmu, Hinata. Ayah akan marah jika kau terluka. Ingat bagaimanapun kini kau sudah menjadi _detective_ terkenal. Dan pasti banyak yang mengincar nyawamu," ujar Neji panjang lebar. Hinata memutar bola matanya, selanjutnya ia melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Jangan so kuat. Ini Jepang, bukan Amerika. Kau tak bisa seenaknya karena niisanmu ini akan terus mengawasimu."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti bos," ucapnya sambil meletakan tanganya di kepala, seolah-olah sedang memberi hormat.

Neji hanya terkikik geli. Tangan pemuda itu menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata.

"Ayo kita pulang. Sudah dua tahun dan ini pertama kalinya kau kembali lagi ke Jepang."

_Yah welcomeback Hinata._

.

.

.

_"Malam ini, pembunuhan terjadi kembali. Kali ini korbannya adalah pimpinan partai politik yang cukup terkenal. Diduga kuat, beliau di bunuh oleh para saingan politiknya. Di duga pula yang melakukan pembunuhan ini adalah geng Akatsuki..." _

"Ibu nonton itu lagi?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut raven yang kini sedang menuruni tangga. Wanita itu menoleh.

"Iya Sasuke. Ibu jadi resah, Akatsuki itu sangat berbahaya," jawabnya sambil melirik ke arah televisi lagi.

Sasuke mendekati ibunya yang sedang duduk di sofa, lalu memeluk leher ibunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah bu, tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Lagipula kita tak berurusan dengan mereka."

"Tapi, mereka..." ucapannya terpotong.

"Sasuke benar bu. Kalaupun mereka datang dan mengganggu kita, aku akan melidungi kalian," ucap pemuda lain yang tiba-tiba datang dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Dengarkan?_ Ainiki _juga tidak khawatir, jadi ibu tak perlu memikirkan hal seperti itu."

Mikoto sedikit tertegun melihat kedua anaknya. Diluar, mereka berdua di kenal sangat dingin dan tak bersahabat. Tapi jika di depannya, mereka benar-benar berubah, sangat hangat.

"Terkadang ibu suka lupa kalau kalian sudah dewasa dan kuat." Kalimat itu dibalas dengan kikikan mereka berdua.

"Ibu ke dapur dulu, ada sesuatu yang belum selesai dikerjakan." Mereka mengangguk menanggapinya.

Setelah ibunya menghilang. Mereka berdua pun duduk bersamaan di sofa yang tadi diduduki ibunya. Otomatis mata merekapun langsung tertuju pada layar televisi yang masih memberi berita tentang Akatsuki.

"Hm, kau tidak bekerja_ ainiki_?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda persegi empat itu.

"Oh ayolah ini hari minggu Sasu..."

"Jadi sekarang, Uchiha Itachi sudah mengenal hari minggu dan hari libur, eh? ajaib sekali, biasanya juga tak pernah," ledek Sasuke. Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Itu hanya pelampiasan," ucap Itachi memberi alasan. Sasuke menoleh ke Itachi.

Ya sebenarnya ia tahu hal itu, tapi dia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Beberapa kali ia pernah menanyakannya, tapi tak pernah di jawab. Sasuke kesal, tentu saja. Perubahan itu sangat menyebalkan, ia jadi sulit punya waktu dengan kakaknya karena kakaknya lebih memilih menyibukan diri dengan berkas-berkas sialan itu. Sasuke benar-benar sangat penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu saat tiba-tiba Itachi berubah seperti ini. Mungkin suatu saat dia akan mengetahuinya, yah mungkin.

"Sepertinya Akatsuki itu memang cukup menyusahkan yah."

"Kenapa? Kau takut Sasu?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya penasaran."

"Hnn,"

Untuk sesaat keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu pada Itachi.

"_Ainiki,_ apa kau tau sesuatu tentang Akatsuki?"

Itachi sejenak terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Akatsuki. Awan merah dalam kegelapan."

.

.

.

Akatsuki adalah sebuah kelompok mafia. Kelompok ini bergerak dalam bidang kejahatan, khususnya pembunuhan. Tidak terlalu banyak informasi yang diketahui dari kelompok ini, karena kelompok ini begitu pintar menyembunyikan diri. Bahkan polisi sendiri sudah hampir kewalahan untuk mengejar dan menangkap kelompok ini. Namun tetap, penyelidikan masih tetap berlangsung.

Akatsuki biasanya akan 'bergerak' jika ada yang membayar mereka. Bisa dibilang, mereka lebih pantas disebut kelompok pembunuh bayaran dibanding mafia.

Jika ada yang ingin memesan jasa mereka, pertama-tama mereka akan memastikan dulu jika si pemesan benar-benar serius dalam artian;dia benar-benar memesan jasa, bukan polisi yang sekedar menyamar menjadi pemesan agar bisa menangkap mereka. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, maka detik itu juga detak jantung 'si pemesan' akan berhenti.

Untuk berhubungan dengan kelompok ini juga tidak mudah. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang tahu bagaimana cara berhubungan dan memesan jasa mereka. Untuk masalah tarif, mereka selalu mematok harga diatas rata-rata, untuk setiap 'misi' yang di berikan.

Kelompok Akatsuki selalu berpindah-pindah tempat agar tidak mudah ditemukan oleh polisi. Dan kini mereka tinggal di sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang di luarnya berkedok sebuah gubug tua.

Disalah satu bagian dari ruangan yang ada dibawah tanah itu terlihat ada tiga orang disana. Dua orang laki-laki dan satu wanita.

"Tugas kali ini ku serahkan padamu…" ucap pemuda berambut orange pada pemuda berambut merah. Sedang wanita itu hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi datar di samping pria berambut orange.

"Membunuh seseorang lagi, eh?"

"Yah seorang anak dari pengusaha sukses yang ada di Konoha. Ini biodatanya." jelasnya lagi sambil memberikan kertas berisi biodata si calon korban. Pemuda yang satunya pun mengambil kertas itu. Lalu membacanya.

"Sepertinya menarik, coba ku lihat. Dia kan,,,"

"Jika sudah mengerti lakukan tugasmu dalam satu bulan!" pintanya tegas sembari melangkahkan kakinya hendak pergi dari sana. Pemuda imut itu hanya membalas dengan sebuah seringai.

"Aku bahkan bisa membunuhnya dalam satu detik pimpinan Yahiko. Satu bulan itu terlalu lama." Kata-kata darinya mampu menghentikan langkah dari orang yang dipanggil pimpinan Yahiko itu. Dengan wajah datar namun sarat akan amarah, Yahiko menoleh padanya sambil memberikan tatapan tajam yang sukses menghilangkan seringai itu.

"Orochimaru sialan itu ingin dia terlihat mati secara wajar, jadi dia memberiku waktu satu bulan agar semua berjalan lancar. Jadi lakukan saja perintahku, Sasori!" desisnya tajam. Suasana berubah begitu cepat saat pria bernama Yahiko itu selesai berbicara. Keheningan yang tercipta begitu mencekam.

"Mungkin memang akan sangat mudah membunuhnya..."

"..."

"..."

"Tapi jika Uchiha Itachi tau dia pasti akan menghalangi kita dan mengagalkan semua rencana pembunuhan terhadap dia. Walau sedikit, kau pasti tau siapa Uchiha Itachi bukan?" ucapnya penuh penekanan saat menyebut nama Uchiha Itachi. Ditolehkanlah kepalanya pada perempuan yang sedari tadi diam. Ia dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi yang kontras dari paras ayu itu. Wajah yang tadinya datar berubah menjadi penuh kekagetan dan penuh tanya. Tangan mungilnya terkepal erat. Dia sungguh tak suka melihat ini.

"Bunuh dia! Tidak boleh ada kegagalan!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yahiko langsung pergi sambil memegang tangan perempuan itu dengan kasar dan kuat, penuh pemaksaan tapi tak ada penolakan. Sedangkan Sasori hanya menatap kertas berisi biodata calon korbanya itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau sangat tidak beruntung."

.

.

Pria paruh baya itu kini sedang terduduk disebuah kursi salah satu restoran bintang lima. Jari tangannya terus saja mengetuk-ngetuk meja, merasa waktu seakan begitu lama baginya. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang seakan-akan tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan seseorang.

Kegiatan mengetuk mejanya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang yang ditunggu telah hadir dan sedang berjalan kearahnya. Wajahnya pun kini sudah terlihat sedikit berseri dibanding tadi, karena ia menutupinya dengan wajah datar. Tubuhnya berdiri, untuk menyambut gadis yang dirindukannya. Saat jarak antara keduanya tinggal sedikit, si gadis langsung berlari menuju kearahnya, lalu memeluknya.

"Ayah, aku sangat merindukanmu," tukas gadis itu. Sang ayah pun membalas pelukannya.

"Hn, ayah tau Hinata" balasnya singkat, namun sangat tulus. Orang yang sedari tadi menemani Hinata pun tersenyum tipis melihat adegan itu.

Saat sedang berpelukan, tiba-tiba Hinata mendorong ayahnya kesamping, lalu ia mengeluarkan pistol yang ada di balik bajunya, kemudian ia mengarahkannya pada laki-laki berpakaian hitam yang tadi ada di belakang ayahnya. Laki-laki itu tampaknya mau menembak-Hiashi- ayah Hinata, terlihat saat ia mengeluarkan pistol dan mengarahkannya pada pria paruh baya itu. Namun gerakan Hinata lebih cepat dari pria itu. Hingga kini posisi pistol Hinata sudah ada dikepala pria itu.

"Bosan hidup, eh?" ucap Hinata dengan tatapan tajam, sedangkan laki-laki itu hanya menunduk saja.

Prok,,, prook,,, proook.

Tepukan tangan itu berasal dari sang ayah yang tadi sempat didorong oleh Hinata. Ia tersenyum lalu menghampiri Hinata. Hinata hanya memandang heran pada apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya.

"Anak ayah yang manis benar-benar sudah berubah yah," ucapnya santai. Hinata masih terdiam karena kebingungannya. Mengerti dengan kebingungan Hinata, ia pun menjelaskannya.

"Turunkan pistolmu Hinata, dia anak buahku." Mendengar penjelasan itu, Hinata pun menurunkan senjatanya itu. Gadis bermata lavender itu menolehkan kepalanya pada kakaknya, memberi pertanyaan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi malah dibalas dengan seringai aneh. Lalu ia pun menoleh lagi pada ayahnya. Menuntut penjelasan atas semua itu.

"Kami baru saja mengujimu Hinata," tutur ayahnya yang kini sudah ada di depannya.

"Menguji?"

"Yah, tentu saja. Ayah mana mungkin memanggilmu kesini dan memberikan tugas itu secara cuma-cuma padamu, jadi kami mengujimu, dan ternyata memang hasilnya tidak mengecewakan melihat pengawasan, refleksi, dan kecepatanmu yang mengagumkan seperti tadi," jelas Hiashi panjang lebar. Hinata mulai mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud ayah dan kakaknya. Dia mendecih sambil memasukan kembali pistol pendeknya kedalam saku bajunya. Lalu ia pun duduk di kursi restoran yang tadi sempat diduduki ayahnya.

"Jadi ini alasannya kenapa aku dibawa ke restoran bukannya rumah? Apa artinya ayah dan kakak masih meragukanku, eh?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sedikit tak suka. Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya sangat lemah karena hal ini.

Hiashi dan Neji mendekati Hinata, lalu duduk di meja yang sama dengannya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Kami hanya khawatir Hinata."

"Tapi kak,,,"

"Kakakmu benar. Ini adalah tugas pertamamu sebagai detektif di Jepang. Kasus yang akan kau tangani juga bukan kasus yang biasa. Walaupun kau sudah mahir di Amerika sana, tapi ini berbeda, mengertilah."

Mendapat penjelasan seperti itu Hinata pun tak bisa lagi merengek tak terima akan kejadian barusan.

"Baiklah, aku tau kalian khawatir, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Aku siap menjadi detektif untuk kasus Akatsuki itu."

_Sangat siap_.

"Yah, itu benar. Kau harus tau bahwa Akatsuki itu bukan penjahat biasa Hinata. Awalnya aku tidak menyetujui kau jadi detektif untuk kasus ini. Tapi ayah terlanjur memberitahukan nya padamu. Dan kenapa kamu malah sangat _antusias _dengan ini. Kau bahkan tak mau mendengar bujukanku. Seharusnya kau tau betapa khawatirnya kakakmu ini," ujar Neji panjang lebar. Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan kakaknya yang _overprotective_ itu. Ia tau ini berbahaya, tapi ia harus melakukannya. Ini tentang masa lalu!

"Sudahlah Neji, kita hanya bisa percaya pada Hinata sekarang. Ayah juga sangat khawatir, tapi ayah yakin dia bisa." tutur Hiashi sambil tersenyum hangat pada Hinata. Hinata pun membalas senyuman itu, lalu ia berdiri, dan berjalan kearah ayahnya, kemudian memeluk tubuh laki-laki berambut cokelat itu dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih Ayah." ucapnya tulus. Hiashi mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Tugasmu kali ini adalah menyelidiki tentang mereka," bisiknya di telinga Hinata. Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan melaksanakan tugas ini dengan baik ayah. Sangat baik."

"Bagus, karena kali ini lawanmu adalah _criminal_ paling dicari. Akatsuki."

_Tunggulah, aku pasti akan membalasnya._

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

**a/n: haaayyyyyy,,,s saya update, hha xD ok kita balas review dulu.**

**Miwa03: ini udah lanjut, apa masih penasaran?**

**kin hyuuchin: salam kenal juga, ini udah lanjut, moga senang yah :)**

**katsumi: apa ini sudah panjang? ini udah update n,n**

**Aya: ini udah lanjut,,, apa masih ada yang bikin kamu penasaran?**

**Virda: ini udah lanjut :) ,,, semoga suka :)**

**ok terimakasih untuk yang udah review atau yang sider,,,,akhir kata RnR ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Mendung. Yah cuaca kali ini menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Sinar matahari pun sudah tak tampak lagi karena tertutup awan hitam. Akhirnya, di iringi suara petir yang menggelegar, hujan pun turun ke permukaan bumi. Ribuan tetesan air langit pun membasahi seisinya. Ditengah keriuhan suara hujan yang deras itu, terlihat sosok perempuan berpakaian serba hitam sedang berdiri disalah satu pemakaman. Perempuan itu juga membawa payung hitam dan menggenggam mawar putih ditangannya. Dengan ekspresi sendu, perlahan ia berjongok didepan makam lalu meletakan bunga di atas pusaran itu. Sembari menatap, ia kemudian berbicara._

_"Apa kabarmu? Maaf setelah dua tahun lamanya aku baru mengunjungimu," ucapnya sambil menunduk. Kemudian ia berbicara lagi._

_"Kini aku bukan Hinata yang lemah lagi, aku sudah menjadi kuat." Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, mencoba menahan sesuatu yang sesak di dadanya._

_"Aku harap diatas sana kau bisa melihatku, melihat semua perubahan ini," ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang semakin bergetar. Air matanya pun sudah berkumpul di dalam kelopaknya, namun ia segera menggerakan tangannya untuk menghapusnya. _

_Ia kembali menatap makam itu dengan tatapan yang berbeda._

_"Aku tidak akan menangis lagi! Tidak akan cengeng seperti dulu lagi! Dan aku akan lebih kuat lagi untuk membalaskan semua yang telah dia lakukan padamu." _

_Suaranya kini sangat tegas, tak terdengar sedikit pun suara bergetar sepert tadi._

_"Dan hari ini semuanya akan dimulai, Gaara."_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Toxic Girl**

**By**

**Zani asrani**

**WARNING:OOC, TYPO, AU, ANEH, DLL**

**chapter 2 : Universitas Konoha**

**HAPPY READING :D**

.

.

.

Hyuuga adalah nama sebuah keluarga yang ada di Tokyo, Jepang. Keluarga ini cukup terkenal disana. Sang kepala keluarga yaitu Hyuuga Hiashi adalah kepala kepolisian di Tokyo. Dia dikenal sebagai pribadi yang dingin dan tegas serta sangat bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaannya. Banyak sekali prestasi yang didapatkannya dalam bidang kepolisian, hingga posisi kepala kepolisian dipercayakan padanya.

Dalam pernikahannya bersama istrinya ia di karuniai tiga orang anak. Namun sayang, istrinya harus meninggal karena sebuah penyakit disaat anak-anaknya masih kecil.

Hidup terus berjalan walau kesedihan tak pernah hilang.

Kini Hiashi tinggal bersama ke-tiga anaknya. Mencoba bangkit dan hidup tegar setelah ditinggal istrinya.

Hyuuga Neji-22 tahun. Dia adalah anak pertama Hiashi. Sama seperti ayahnya, Neji juga terjun ke dunia polisi dan kemiliteran Jepang. Dia tidak ingin mengandalkan kekuasaan ayahnya supaya ia bisa mendapat suatu jabatan dalam badan kepolisian. Ia bekerja keras dengan gigih agar tak di cap sebagai 'anak kesayangan'. Ia juga tak mau di perlakukan khusus. Karena usahanya itu, kini ia bisa mendapatkan jabatan sebagai komandan penyelidikan dan investigasi di Tokyo.

Hyuuga Hinata-19 tahun. Tak berbeda dengan ayah dan kakaknya, ia juga masuk dalam dunia polisi dan kemiliteran, walau tidak terlalu dalam seperti ayah dan kakaknya, karena Hinata lebih di khususkan menjadi detektif yang membantu polisi untuk menangkap para pelaku kejahatan. Tapi jangan pernah remehkan kemampuannya dalam bertarung. Dia pernah masuk dalam jajaran squad _S.W.A.T_. Kalian tentu tau apa itu _S.W.A.T. SWAT (Special Weapons And Tactics) adalah tim elit paramiliter yang merupakan unit taktis operasi khusus di Amerika dan beberapa __departemen penegakan hukum internasional. Mereka dilatih untuk melakukan operasi __berisiko tinggi yang berada di luar kemampuan petugas biasa._Dalam satu tahun, ia belajar dan mengasah kemampuannya disana. Dan setahun kemudian dia berhasil menjadi seorang detektif hebat dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa. Sudah banyak penjahat-penjahat di Amerika sana yang berhasil di tangkap olehnya. Karena hal itu juga banyak sekali dari pihak-pihak tertentu yang mengincar nyawa anak kedua Hiashi ini karena Hinata dianggap sebagai ancaman besar. Sebenarnya tak ada yang setuju Hinata terjun di dunia ini. Tapi karena dia terus bersikeras, dengan terpaksa Hiashipun memberi izin padanya, itu juga dengan pengawasan yang ketat.

Saat kasus tentang Akatsuki terkuak, Hiashi membicarakannya pada Hinata, dan dengan cepat Hinata meminta agar dia ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki kelompok criminal tersebut.

Hyuuga Hanabi-15 tahun. Dia adalah murid dari Tokyo High School. Si bungsu ini cukup terkenal di sekolahnya karena di tahun pertamanya ia sudah mencuri perhatian lewat prestasi yang ia dapatkan dari perlombaan karate se-Jepang. Ia berhasil menjadi pemenang dari ribuan murid. Dalam keluarga sendiri ia terkenal hangat dan ceria. Dia sangat menyayangi Ayah dan kakak-kakaknya.

Kini keluarga Hyuuga itu sedang berkumpul di sebuah meja makan, karena baru saja mereka menyelesaikan sarapan bersama dengan anggota yang lengkap.

"Aku rindu sekali suasana seperti ini," ujar Hinata sambil menatap hangat kearah ayah, kakak, dan adiknya.

Pernyataan itu disambut senyum oleh semuanya.

"Ah iya, memang sangat menyenangkan. Tapi kenapa kakak harus pergi lagi ke Konoha. Kakak baru dua hari tinggal disini tapi langsung pergi ke Konoha, aku kan masih ingin bersama kakak," cetus Hanabi dengan nada sedikit tak suka.

"Kakak kan harus melanjutkan kuliah Hana-chan," tutur Hinata memberi penjelasan.

"Tapi di Tokyo juga banyak Universitas yang bahkan lebih bagus dari Universitas Konoha," keluh Hanabi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum pada sifat adiknya itu. Lalu ia berdiri dan menghampiri Hanabi, lalu meletakan tangan di atas kepalanya.

"Mengertilah, ini bukan kuliah biasa," ucapnya seraya tersenyum. Hanabi pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Lalu ia memalingkan kepalanya ke ayah dan kakaknya.

"Ayah, kakak, kenapa kalian malah diam saja. Bantu aku untuk membujuk Hinata-nee." ucapnya dengan tatapan memohon, tapi malah dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari keduanya.

"Itu sudah keputusan Hinata, jadi kami tak bisa berbuat apa-apa," tukas Neji dengan entengnya. Sebenarnya Neji juga masih tidak setuju, tapi Hinata sudah memutuskannya, dan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

"Itu benar, dan kamu juga harus berangkat sekarang Hanabi, nanti kamu kesiangan. Ayo kita berangkat." Hiashi mulai berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku tahu kalian bekerja sama, huuh menyebalkan sekali. Apa sih yang kalian sembunyikan? Tapi yasudahlah aku berangkat yah kakak," ujarnya sambil berdiri dan memeluk Hinata. Hinata mengangguk.

"Jika ada waktu aku akan berkunjung."

"Itu wajib."

Dan setelah itu Hiashi dan Hanabi pun pergi, tinggalah Neji dan Hinata.

"Sekarang giliranmu yang harus pergi, Hinata."

"Aku tahu, Universitas Konoha yah. Tunggu sebentar niisan," ucap Hinata. Ia mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Saat barang itu di temukan lalu ia memasangnya.

"_,_ eh?" tanya Neji heran.

"Yah. Karena aku takkan menggunakan nama Hyuuga otomatis aku juga harus menghilangkan ciri-ciri yang mengarah pada keluarga Hyuuga," ujar Hinata yang kini sudah selesai memakai softlentnya. Neji mengangguk mengerti. Kini ia dapat melihat pupil mata Hinata yang tadinya berwarna putih sedikit keunguan berubah menjadi hitam.

"Ayo berangkat."

.

.

Seorang pria berambut merah kini sedang mengawasi seseorang yang baru saja turun dari mobil. Ia kembali menatap pria itu lalu setelahnya melihat ke foto yang ia pegang. Dia menyeringai, lalu meremas foto itu dengan kasar.

"Target ditemukan, Uchiha Sasuke." Kemudian ia langsung berbalik, tapi tanpa diduga ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang tadi hendak berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengannya. Keduanya pun terjatuh.

"Aww," pekik Wanita yang tadi bertabrakan dengan Sasori. Sasori sendiri kemudian bangun lalu menatap orang yang ditabraknya. Matanya langsung membulat melihat orang itu.

"Hime."

.  
Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tak kenal dia di kampus ini? Tampan, kaya, pintar, dan sifat coolnya itu berhasil membuat seluruh wanita yang ada di Universitas Konoha ini memuja-muja dirinya. Entah itu senior atau junior, mereka sangat menyukai Sasuke. Namun entah kenapa semua itu malah membuatnya repot. Itu pasti! Karena setiap harinya ia harus memikirkan berbagai cara agar terlepas dari fansnya yang ia pikir sangat berisik. Dan hari ini mungkin salah satu hari keberuntungannya, karena fans-fans itu tidak melihatnya berjalan lewat gerbang belakang Universitasnya.

**BRUUUUUGGGGHHHH.**

****  
Ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang, lebih tepatnya seorang perempuan. Dan karena dia tadi sedang membawa jus tomat, otomatis jus itu tumpah ke baju sosok perempuan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya perempuan itu setelah bangkit dari jatuhnya. Ia membersihkan baju yang tadi terkena jus, tapi tetap saja nodanya tidak hilang.

Sasuke sedikit heran, kenapa dia tidak berteriak seperti fans-fansnya yang lain?

_Ah mungkin modus supaya bisa lebih dekat denganku. _

"Kenapa marah? Seharusnya kau beruntung karena mendapat tumpahan jus dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya dengan nada angkuh. Hinata yang mendengarnnya sangat kesal, bukannya minta maaf malah berbicara yang aneh. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura marah, nona," ucapnya lagi. Kali ini tangannya berusaha menyentuh rambut Hinata. Namun dengan cepat Hinata memelintir tangan pemuda berambut raven itu ke belakang.

"Aku tidak berpura-pura marah. Seharusnya kau minta maaf dengan kesalahanmu barusan, bukannya berbicara sesuatu yang menyebalkan dan aneh," ucap Hinata. Sasuke sedikit kesakitan akan perilaku Hinata.

"Lepaskan! apa yang kau lakukan haah?" ucapnya geram. Hinata pun lalu melepaskannya.

"Anggap saja itu hukuman untukmu yang sudah lancang pada mahasiswa baru," ucap Hinata sambil membelakangi Sasuke.

"Aku harus ganti baju karenamu, menyebalkan." Dan setelah mengatakan itu gadis berambut panjang itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

Tadinya Sasuke memang sangat marah dengan perlakuan gadis itu. Tapi setelah itu dia malah menyeringai.

"Bentakan dan hukuman yah? Sepertinya dia cukup menarik." Setelah mengucapkan itu, pemuda bermata onyx itu pun kembali berjalan kearah yang sama dengan perempuan yang tadi 'menghukumnya'.

.

"Hime eh? siapa dia?" tanya perempuan yang tadi ditabrak Sasori. Mendengar itu Sasori langsung tersadar dari pemikirannya tentang sosok Himenya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, kau hanya sedikit mirip dengan seseorang," ucap Sasori sambil berdiri. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya ke perempuan itu yang disambut langsung.

Mereka berdua pun kini sudah berdiri seperti tadi.

"Begitukah? Aku rasa orang itu pasti sangat spesial bagimu?"

"Yah, dia memang sangat spesial. Ah ngomong-ngomong maaf karena sudah menabrakmu."

"Ah itu tidak apa-apa. Namamu siapa?"

"Aku Sasori, dan kau?"

"Aku Shion, salam kenal. Sepertinya Sasori-san baru disini yah? tanya Shion lagi. Sasori hanya mengangguk sambil terus menatap Shion.

_Matanya hampir mirip. _

"Semoga betah yah, Sasori-san. Aku harus pergi dulu, jaaa." Shion pun pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Bagaimana bisa semirip itu."

.

**TBC**

.

**a/n : Hai aku balik lagi nih, hha xD semoga chapter ini memuaskan yah :D. Aku mau minta maaf karena bikin semua charakternta OOC apa lagi Hinata. aku harap kalian ga marah :D **

**ok kita balas review dulu. **

**katsumi: ini udah lanjut :), apa udah panjang? terimakasih :)**

**guest: terimakasih dah bilang seru, ini udah lanjut :)**

**indigohimeSNH: ini udah lanjut, dan ga usah panggil senpai. aku baru loh :0, terimakasih :)**

**bluerose: iya targetnya sasuke. nanti akan di ceritakan kejadian dua tahun lalu sama itachi, sabar yah :), terimakasih**

**nainachan: ini udah update, terimakasih :)**

**uchihahyuuga: disini sasuhinanya muncul cuma dikit sih, hha xD. ini udah lanjut, makasih :).**

**raniauciha: terimakasih sarannya :)**

**Makasih atas semuanya :). Akhir kata RnR :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Keluar! jangan mengikutiku!" ujar Hinata sembari menghentikan langkahnya. Seseorang yang tadi mengikuti Hinata pun keluar dari persembunyiannya dibalik tembok. Hinata membalikan badan, lalu melihat_ stalke_r yang tadi mengikutinya.

"Kau memang hebat bisa merasakan keberadaanku yang mengikutimu," ucapnya yang sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Apa belum cukup hukuman yang tadi, eh?" ucap Hinata sambil menatap heran pada pemuda yang didepannya. Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Kau cukup menarik, jadi aku tidak keberatan mendapatkannya lagi," jawab Sasuke sambil menatap balik Hinata.

Walau tipis, tapi masih terlihat jelas seringai dibibir Sasuke yang membuat Hinata tak suka. Di mata Hinata, ucapan dan seringaian pemuda itu terlihat seperti sebuah tantangan mengajak perang. Tapi Hinata berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Daripada meladeni ocehan pemuda_ raven_ ini, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk pergi melangkahkan lagi kakinya.

"Mahasiswa baru dengan baju yang kotor terkena jus. Pasti akan mendapat masalah dari Rektor." Dan langkah perempuan Hyuuga itu pun terhenti. Kembali ia membalikan badannya kearah Sasuke yang kini tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Apa mau mu?" tanya Hinata sengit namun ia masih ber-usaha tetap tenang menghadapinya.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata. Saat sudah ada disamping Hinata kemudian ia berbisik tepat di telinga sang gadis.

"Ikuti aku jika tidak ingin bermasalah dengan Rektor di hari pertamamu, nona."

.

.

.

**The Toxic Girl**

**by**

**Zani asrani**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, ANEH GAJE, DLL**

**Chapter 3 : Pertemuan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.**

.

.

.

Kini Hinata sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi oleh pakaian: bisa dikatakan tempat ini mirip dengan toko baju. Hinata bisa menebak bahwa ini adalah tempat hasil karya dari para mahasiswa jurusan _design_ di Universitas ini. Dia cukup menyukai model dari pakaian yang ada disini. Walau sebenarnya dia disini karena terpaksa, tapi tidak buruk juga pikirnya.

Tangan mungilnya perlahan menyentuh satu-persatu pakaian yang tergantung disana. Mencoba memilih pakaian yang cocok untuknya.

"Ehem." Suara deheman itu sukses menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sedang memilih baju. Mata Hinata pun menoleh keasal suara itu.

"Bisakah lebih cepat? Kau membuang waktuku," ucap Sasuke kesal. Pemuda Uchiha yang sedang berdiri ditiang pintu masuk menatap bosan pada apa yang Hinata lakukan. Oh ayolah, itu wajar. Karena Sasuke bukan laki-laki yang setia menunggu seorang wanita memilih baju. Jika pun hal itu terjadi, itu pasti hanya pada satu orang, yaitu ibunya. Selain itu tak ada lagi! Hinata yang pertama, setelah ibunya. Namun Hinata tak peduli, ia kembali memilih baju.

"Eheem."

"Aku tidak memintamu membantuku atau menungguku, kau bisa pergi jika kau mau." Hinata berucap tanpa beban sedikit pun, nadanya begitu dingin, dan Sasuke hanya bisa meragukan pendengarannya karena sudah mendengar kalimat tadi.

_Sebuah pengusiran? untukku? Uchiha Sasuke? Tidak bisa di terima!_

Sasuke menatap Hinata tak percaya.

"Aku membantumu!"

"Kau yang menawarkan, bukan aku yang minta," Hinata sedikit memberi jeda sebelum dia memgambil sebuah baju.

"Aku pilih yang ini, jangan mengintip! atau kau mati." Hinata pun pergi ke tempat ruang pas untuk mengganti bajunya. Sementara Sasuke masih terheran-heran dengan sifat perempuan ini.

Bisa di katakan, perempuan ini adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang dapat bantuan dari Sasuke. Harusnya dia bangga dan berterimakasih, bahkan kalau perlu sambil cium tangan: setidaknya mungkin itu yang akan dilakukan fansnya. Tapi ini berbeda, dan semakin menarik bagi Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri melakukan ini semua karena begitu penasaran dengan sosok perempuan yang tadi ditabraknya. Yah mungkin bisa disebut ketertarikan atau mungkin cinta pada pandangan pertama? Sepertinya terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan hal itu. Yang jelas sekarang ia ingin menaklukan perempuan itu, yah masalah cinta atau tidak, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab.

Cukup lama bergelut dengan pemikirannya, hingga ia tak sadar kalau Hinata sudah selesai memakai baju yang tadi di pilihnya. Begitu melihat Hinata dengan pakaian baru, hanya ada satu kata di pikirannya.

_Sempurna. _

Baju yang Hinata pakai hanya _dress_ pendek selutut berwarna ungu muda tanpa lengan. Rambutnya yang tadi di gerai pun sekarang sudah di ikat satu ke atas. Syal merah yang tergantung di lehernya memberikan kesan _cute._ Sepatunya tak diganti, masih sama seperti tadi yaitu sepatu _flat_ berwarna senada dengan syalnya.

"Apa baju yang ku pakai begitu aneh sampai kau memandang ku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata yang kini sedang berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Dan pertanyaan dari suara lembut Hinata tadi sukses menyadarkan Sasuke dari sesuatu yang 'sempurna'.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke memasang tampang datarnya lagi.

"Itu tidak aneh, tapi tidak buruk juga." Apa itu pujian? entahlah, tapi Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada salah tingkah, walau ia berhasil menyamarkannya lewat wajah stoicnya. Sasuke sendiri yakin, jika sampai kakaknya tau akan hal ini dia pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjukan wajah konyol dan mengejek pada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke janji bahwa hal ini tak'an pernah diketahui Itachi,_ never!_

"Aku tidak mau mendapat masalah karena memakai karya mahasiswa _design_," ucap Hinata yang kini sudah ada di depan Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, ini bukan apa-apa untuk ku," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum angkuh yang di balas decihan kecil dari Hinata. Sombong sekali, pikir Hinata.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa? Kenapa kau membantuku? Aku yakin alasannya bukan karena kau menumpahkan jus tomat ke bajuku, iya kan?" tanya Hinata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Lalu mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke_ intens_ dan penuh tanya.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, kau bisa menganggap ku sebagai malaikatmu. Dan alasan kenapa aku membantumu, anggap saja aku tertarik padamu," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" tanya balik Sasuke. Onyx hitamnya menatap penuh penasaran pada Hinata.

"Namaku Nako Kasumi, dan aku bukan siapa-siapa." Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata berjalan melewati Sasuke. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Setidaknya ucapkan lah terimakasih pada malaikat penolongmu, nona Kasumi-san," ucap Sasuke sengit.

Hinata menoleh, lalu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Terimakasih? Aku tidak pernah ingat pernah meminta pertolongan padamu, tuan Uchiha," jawab Hinata tak kalah sengit.

"Tapi tanpaku, kau pasti masih memakai baju yang kotor tadi." Hinata menghela nafas, ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah bodoh ini.

"Aku tau, sekarang kata terimakasih tidak akan bermakna apapun bagimu. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya yang erat. Pelukan penuh pemaksaan.

"Pelukan dari mahasiswa baru, menyenangkan juga," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai yang semakin menjadi. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung berontak. Tangan kanannya tak bisa digunakan karena di genggam oleh tangan Sasuke, lalu ia pun berinisiatif menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memukul wajah Sasuke menyadari hal itu, dengan cepat tangannya yang satunya lagi pun menghadang pukulan yang akan di lancarkan Hinata.

Hinata semakin kesal. Apalagi sekarang Sasuke memojokannya di dinding, mengunci pergerakannya.

Sekarang, Hinata hanya bisa memberikan _deathglare_ pada Sasuke. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada laki-laki bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Mungkin tadi aku lengah karena mengganggapmu biasa. Tapi beda dengan sekarang. Kau tidak bisa memberikan hukuman padaku lagi, Kasumi-san." Ekspresi wajah Sasuke begitu puas saat mengatakan itu. Tapi ekspresi puas itu tidak lama bertahan di wajahnya saat ia melihat Hinata yang tak kesal lagi. Kini perempuan berambut indigo itu malah menampakan wajah datar, seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Ini hari pertamaku masuk Universitas, dan aku sudah mendapatkan masalah yang tidak penting dengan orang sepertimu." Dahi Sasuke mengkerut mendengarnya.

_Sial! Tidak penting katanya?_

"Jika hari pertama saja sudah begini, bagaimana dengan hari kedua dan selanjutnya? Apa kau akan memperlakukanku sama seperti ini, Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke masih diam mendengarnya, karena ia masih belum menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjawabnya.

"Jika hal itu terjadi, maka tuan Uchiha Sasuke salah memilih orang, karena aku tidak akan diam saja," lanjut Hinata yang kini memberikan seringai kecil pada Sasuke. Walau sekilas, Sasuke dapat melihat seringai itu. Dan sekarang Sasuke mulai kebingungan dengan kalimat yang Hinata ucapkan.

"Tidak tinggal diam? Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Hinata tak menjawab. Ia hanya menundukan kepala, membuat Sasuke semakin bingung.

"Maksudku, seperti ini."

Dan,,,

**BUAAAAGGGGHHHH**

Tendangan dari lutut anak Hiashi Hyuuga itu cukup keras mengarah ke selangkangan Sasuke. Otomatis cengkraman tangan Sasuke terlepas. Tangannya kini memegang sesuatu yang terbilang sangat sensitif itu. Berulang kali ia mengumpat, mengutuk perlakuan Hinata barusan. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri bergegas untuk pergi keluar. Ia tau itu sedikit kejam, tapi siapa yang memulai duluan? Jika saja pemuda itu tidak macam-macam ia juga tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke yang masih kesakitan.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni ketertarikanmu itu, Uchiha-san," ucapnya dingin. Setelah itu bayangan perempuan berambut panjang itu menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke geram. Perempuan itu benar-benar tidak biasa. Bahkan ia dengan teganya menyerang daerah yang menentukan masa depan Sasuke. Semoga saja tidak apa-apa.

Walaupun ngilu, Sasuke berusaha untuk berjalan. Tapi ada sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Benda kecil yang berkilau yang ada di dekat dinding dimana tadi Sasuke memojokan Nako Kasumi. Pemuda _onyx_ itu mendekat, lalu ia mengambilnya.

"Sebuah cincin, eh?"

.

.  
Saat Sasuke dan Hinata yang menyamar menjadi Nako Kasumi sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang mengawasi dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sasori itu menulis sebuah nama sambil tersenyum di buku kecil yang dia pegang.

_Aku bisa memanfaatkan mu._

"Nako Kasumi."

.  
Di tempat lain yang berbeda. Tepatnya disebuah kamar dimana didalamnya terdapat dua insan manusia berbeda lawan jenis. Si laki-laki tertidur pulas di sebelah wanita yang kini juga sedang berbaring disampingnya, namun ia tidak tidur. Ia tetap membuka matanya. Tatapan kosong dan penuh kehampaan. Ia sengaja tidur dengan membelakangi pria itu, entah kenapa wanita itu tak sanggup menatap pria yang sudah menjadi sahabat baiknya sejak kecil.

Tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menempel di tubuh mereka dan hanya selembar selimut tebal lah yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Itu terjadi karena beberapa jam yang lalu mereka sudah menyatukan tubuh mereka, saling memberi kepuasan pada tubuh masing-masing.

Yah hanya tubuh, bagi wanita itu tak ada kepuasan hati atau perasaan bahagia untuk hatinya. Tidak ada sama sekali sejak saat ia berpisah dengan'nya', dan saat pria disampingnya ini merenggut kegadisannya. Tepat dua tahun yang lalu. Sejak kejadian hilangnya keperawanan itu, pria yang sedang tertidur disampingnya itu tak pernah lagi menyentuhnya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia melakukannya lagi. Saat sebuah nama itu hadir kembali di kehidupan mereka. Nama yang pernah menjadi sejarah bagi sang wanita dan kemurkaan bagi si pria.

Uchiha Itachi.

Saat mendengarnya seminggu yang lalu ia langsung terkejut tak percaya. Dia pikir takan pernah lagi mendengar nama itu. Bingung, bahagia, takut, sedih. Semua emosi itu begitu campur aduk dihatinya. Namun ia sadar bahwa pria itu-Yahiko- melihat ekspresi perubahan diwajahnya. Dan saat itu terjadi Yahiko langsung menyeretnya, dan membawanya ke kamar. Dengan begitu emosi, pimpinan Akatsuki ini melemparnya ke ranjang, lalu dia melakukan hal itu untuk kedua kalinya hanya karena satu nama yang mampu membuat ekspresi si wanita berubah. Nama yang tak pernah disebut lagi selama dua tahun ini. Laki-laki itu sangat tidak suka, wanita itu tau akan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba wanita cantik itu merasakan sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya. Tangan besar itu milik pria disampingnya.

"Berbaliklah padaku, Konan!" pintanya lembut. Tanpa menunggu lama, wanita yang bernama Konan pun langsung membalikan badannya. Kini ia sudah berhadapan dengan pria berambut oranye itu. Namun tatapannya tetap kosong. Yahiko semakin merapatkan tubuh polos mereka. Tangannya yang bebas kini sedang membelai rambut berwarna biru milik Konan, serta mencium aroma dari wanita yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," ucapnya lembut sambil mengecup singkat bibir Konan. Tak ada jawaban atau sebuah kata yang keluar dari bibir yang baru saja mendapat kecupan. Tatapannya pun tak berubah sama sekali. Kosong tak ada kehidupan. Tapi pria itu sepertinya juga tidak peduli akan reaksi yang di tampakan wanita yang suka membuat _origami_ itu. Yahiko semakin mendekat hingga tubuh mereka kini menempel. Lalu pria itu memeluk tubuh telanjang itu kedalam rengkuhannya, seolah-olah nyawanya akan hilang jika Konan tak ada. Yah mungkin memang itu yang akan terjadi. Jadi ia akan terus menjaga dan menggenggam erat sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari nyawanya itu.

"Hanya itu yang perlu kau tau. Tak ada yang lain!"

_Tak ada Uchiha Itachi. Hanya kau dan aku._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

**A/n: Haaaayyyy saya balik lagi dengan chapter 3, hhe :). Jujur saya tadinya pengen bikin kalimat aneh pas saat pertemuan sasuhina. Yang pas kata-kata 'cium tangan' tadinya saya mau nambahin, 'cium**  
**tangan kaya murid-murid ke eyang S*bu* nya' tapi takutnya garing dan ga pas sama genre di fic ini jadi saya ga jadi deh hha :D . Nako Kasumi adalah nama samaran Hinata, entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran nama itu, hha maaf yah jika aneh. Oh iya ada YahiKonan, gpp kan?coz aku juga suka pair ini, mereka sangat manis sih :D. Gimana menurut kalian chp ini? terus menurut kalian pertemuan sasuhinanya gimna? aneh?gaje? atau ancur? itu prediksi saya sih, hha xD**

**ok balas review dulu :D (seneng banget masih ada yang review :D)**

**hinatauchiha69: apa ini termasuk update kilat. Semoga saja :) . Terimakasih :)**

**Cindilta: ini udah lanjut, makasih yah :)**

**ClaraMerisa: hha mau gimana lagi kan harus emang ada TBC namanya juga multichap :D . Makasih yah :)**

**Sherinaru: ini udah lanjut. Apa menurutmu Hinata udah dingin, hhaxD maaf yah kalau chapter ini pendek. Aku ga bisa panjang-panjang xD. makasih yah :)**

**nagabuluk: ini udah lanjut, makasih yah :).**

**cecilhime: kyaaaaaaa :D seneng banget senpai mau review fic ku :D(walau cuma satu kata tapi tetep seneng :D). senpai salah satu author favoritku :) . kapan lucky prince nya dilanjut :). makasih yah :)**

**ahnmi5: gpp koq, kamu review aja aku udah seneng :). Bukan sama gaara balas dendamnya. Gaara disini udah meninggal :). Himenya sasori, hinata? kita lihat aja lanjutannya yah :), makasih yah :)**

**.**  
**Terimakasih semuanya dan salam sayang dari ku, chhuu :* #ditabok xD . Ok RnR?**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasori sedang berdiri di tepi jalan didekat kampusnya. Ia memperhatikan satu-persatu orang yang lalu-lalang disana. Dia harus jeli, karena rencananya harus berhasil. Hari ini ia akan mulai memanfaatkan Nako Kasumi, tentu saja ia juga sudah mendapatkan cara untuk hal itu. Dan untuk permulaan, akan dimulai dengan pendekatan.

"Mungkin cara ini pasaran, tapi aku yakin akan berhasil," gumam Sasori sambil menyeringai.

Masih menyeringai, pemuda berambut merah itu mengambil ponselnya yang ada di saku celananya, lalu jarinya mengetik beberapa angka. Tak lama kemudian, tersambunglah ia pada pemilik nomor itu.

"Kakuzu, saat jarak-ku sudah dekat dengannya, segera lakukan. Buat seolah-olah nyata!" suruh Sasori pada orang yang dipanggil Kakuzu.

_"Baiklah, itu mudah. Jika aku berhasil, jangan lupa persenan yang kau janjikan."_

"Padahal kita sesama anggota Akatsuki, tapi kau masih saja mau memerasku."

_"Oh ayolah, ini diluar tugas yang diberikan pimpinan Yahiko, kau harus mengerti."_

"Baiklah. Setelah selesai semua ini aku akan langsung mengirimnya." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasori langsung menutup percakapannya. Matanya kembali melihat sekeliling. Aah, itu dia gadis yang ditunggunya.

"Maaf, tapi mungkin kau akan sedikit terluka karena ini, Kasumi-san."

.

.

**The Toxic Girl**

**by**

**Zani asrani**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, ANEH, DLL.**

**Chapter 3: Misi di mulai.**

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari setelah kejadian dimana Hinata menendang Sasuke. Kini ia sudah cukup tau siapa Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki yang seusia dengannya itu adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Uchiha sendiri adalah keluarga yang terkenal di Konoha bahkan menjadi salah satu yang cukup tersohor se-Jepang. Itu di karenakan bisnis batu bara dari keluarga ini begitu tumbuh pesat dan mampu bersaing di dunia internasional. Jangan ditanyakan lagi berapa banyak uang dan kekuasaan yang dipunya. Informasi yang didapat Hinata dari beberapa orang disini, keluarga Uchiha adalah donatur terbesar di Universitas ini. Pantas saja sangat sombong, pikir Hinata. Kini, tatapan mata Hinata sedang tertuju pada Sasuke yang sedang di kerubuti para fansnya. _Well,_ sebenarnya ia juga tak mau menatapnya. Hanya saja Sasuke: yang diikuti para fansnya itu tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Hinata yang hendak menyebrang jalan untuk memasuki gerbang kampus. Ia sudah tak ingin mempedulikan hal itu lagi. Sekarang dia harus mencari sesuatu yang berharga di beberapa tempat yang kemarin sempat ia kunjungi. Dia kehilangan sesuatu.

Sasuke sendiri sangat sibuk akibat segerombolan wanita yang katanya sangat mengidolakan, menyukai atau apalah itu, ia tidak terlalu peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya terlepas dari para 'monster' ini. Ia ingin menyusul Nako Kasumi yang baru saja berpapasan dengannya. Ia ingin mengembalikan sesuatu. Tapi sialnya saat ia berusaha memanggilnya untuk tetap menunggu, gadis itu tak merespon.

Saat Sasuke masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari mereka. Tak sengaja matanya melirik ke ujung jalan. Ia melihat mobil truk besar melaju cepat. Dan saat itu terjadi, Kasumi masih berjalan di tengah jalan. Dia tak menyadarinya dan ini sangat bahaya. Sasuke ingin melakukan sesuatu. Ia sudah berhasil melepaskan diri. Tapi dia terlambat, truk itu lebih cepat. Dapat ia lihat ekspresi dan teriakan terkejut dari gadis itu saat ia memperingatkan atas keadaannya. Tapi sekali lagi semuanya terlambat. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Kini ia dapat melihat tubuh mungil itu tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Namun ada yang aneh. Onyxnya menangkap sosok lain yang sedang mendekap gadis berambut panjang itu. Sosok laki-laki bertubuh tegap dengan rambut berwarna merah yang sedang melindungi tubuh mungil itu dari benturan akibat tabrakan tadi. Apakah dia menyelamatkannya? sepertinya memang begitu.

Semua orang kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada korban tabrak lari yang baru saja terjadi. Satu-persatu dari mereka melihat keadaan si korban yang tak lain adalah murid baru. Korban itu sendiri, yang tak lain adalah Nako Kasumi masih menundukan kepalanya. Ia masih merasa pusing. Tubuhnya masih sedikit bergetar karena kejadian barusan yang sangat tiba-tiba. Dalam hatinya ia merutuk.

_Sial! Ada yang ingin membunuhku!_

Ada sedikit luka yang tergores di kening dan siku tangannya. Ini sebuah keberuntungan karena dari tabrakan tadi ia hanya terluka sedikit. Ia yang sudah profesional pun tau akan akibat dari tabrakan barusan. Hinata harus berterimakasih pada Tuhan dan juga laki-laki yang kini masih mendekapnya karena tadi sudah mendorong tubuhnya ke samping untuk melindunginya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda yang tadi menyelamatkannya. Ia melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuh mungil itu.

Hinata mengangguk kecil tanpa menatap siapa yang sudah menolongnya itu.

"Sepertinya kau terluka di kening."

"Yah, ini luka kecil, aku akan mengobatinya nanti. Terimakasih." Hinata menunduk lebih dalam untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Gadis yang sedang menyamar itu tiba-tiba merasakan gerakan tangan di dagunya. Mencoba mengangkat wajah Hinata agar tak tertunduk lagi. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Hinata pun mendongakan kepalanya, lalu ia melihat wajah yang sudah menolongnya.

Ekspresi di wajah ayu itu berpuluh-puluh kali lebih terkejut dibanding saat tadi ia akan tertabrak. Matanya membelalak, seolah tak percaya dengan sosok yang di lihat. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ingatan di masa lalu kembali hadir di benaknya dan itu membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kasumi..." panggil seseorang yang kini menghampirinya. Panggilan itu mampu membuyarkan semua lamunannya. Kasumi menoleh, mendapati orang yang tadi menyebut namanya sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Kau harus dibawa ke ruang kesehatan." Pemuda raven itu menarik tangan Hinata, tapi dengan cepat gadis itu menepisnya.

"Kemarin sudah ku bilang tidak perlu bantuanmu."

Sasuke mendecih kesal mendengar penolakan itu.

"Ck, kenapa kau sangat keras kepala." Hinata tak menanggapi. Kini ia akan lebih fokus pada laki-laki berambut merah yang ada di depannya.

Sasori pun mulai berbicara saat menyadari tatapan aneh yang di berikan Hinata a.k.a Kasumi.

"Namaku Sasori, dan sepertinya temanmu ini benar. Lebih baik kau di periksa di ruang kesehatan, kening dan tanganmu terluka," ucapnya sambil memegang kening Hinata yang terluka. Namun Sasuke segera menepisnya.

"Jangan meyentuhnya!" pintanya dingin. Semua orang memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh. Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi sangat perhatian bahkan terkesan _overprotective_ pada seorang gadis? Apalagi gadis ini baru disini. Biasanya, dia kan yang selalu dapat perhatian dari para gadis.

Sadar akan apa yang sudah ia lakukan dan ucapkan, di tambah lagi dengan tatapan aneh dari mereka yang tertuju padanya. Sasuke langsung mencoba bersikap biasa lagi.

"Maksudku, jika kau menyentuhnya, nanti akan _infeksi,_" tuturnya memberi alasan. Uchiha memang hebat, bahkan dalam keadaan terdesak pun ia mampu memberi alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Sasuke sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia sampai melakukan hal itu. Ia seperti tidak rela jika Kasumi di sentuh oleh laki-laki lain. Gerakan tangannya begitu _refleks_ saat menepis tangan Sasori yang menyentuh kening gadis ini. Padahal baru kemarin mereka bertemu, tapi Sasuke merasa banyak perubahan gila pada dirinya, terutama perasaannya. Konyol sih, mendengar seorang Sasuke mengucapkan tentang perasaan. Tapi,,, ah sudahlah. Sasuke merasa akan lebih gila dari ini jika terus bersama Nako Kasumi.

"Sasori-san," panggil Hinata. Sasori menoleh kearahnya.

"Yah?"

"Aku Nako Kasumi. Boleh aku meminta bantuanmu lagi? Sepertinya kakiku juga terkilir. Aku tidak bisa ke ruang kesehatan sendiri," pinta Hinata dengan nada biasa. Ekspresinya yang kaget pun sudah kembali datar seperti tadi.

Sasori mengangguk mengerti. Lalu ia mulai membantu Kasumi berdiri dan memapahnya menuju ruang kesehatan. Sasori menyeringai, rencananya sukses. Ia bahkan begitu senang saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang kesal karena di abaikan oleh gadis ini. Dan dengan hal itu, Sasori bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar tertarik pada Nako Kasumi. Ini akan jauh lebih mudah dan menyenangkan.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berdiri dibalik pintu ruang kesehatan yang didalamnya terdapat Kasumi dan Sasori. Ia mengintip di celah pintu untuk melihat apa yang telah dilakukan keduannya. Tunggu dulu, mengintip? Hey sejak kapan tuan Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dengan gengsi yang sangat tinggi itu mengintip kegiatan dua orang yang berada di ruang kesehatan? Ini salah, sangat salah! Sasuke berniat pergi mengingat yang dilakukannya ini sangat konyol, tapi, ah sial tubuhnya benar-benar susah di gerakan. Mungkin dia harus pergi ke dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha untuk mengecek otot dan sendi di tubuhnya masih berfungsi baik atau tidak.

Matanya kini mencoba melihat kegiatan di dalam ruangan. Hatinya merutuk sedari tadi, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Nako Kasumi itu? Dia yang pertama dan dengan baik hatinya menawarkan bantuan di tolak mentah-mentah. Sedangkan untuk si rambut merah itu, dia malah memintanya dengan sangat lembut dan sopan, _shiit!_ ini penghinaan besar untuk sejarah hidup Uchiha Sasuke.

Tangannya mengepal erat saat melihat adegan yang dilakukan si merah pada gadis yang menjadi targetnya itu.

_Menjijikan, dia sangat mendramatisir!_

Ok mari kita lihat apa yang baru saja dilihat _onyx_ pemuda ini. Sasori baru saja menempelkan plester di dahi Kasumi yang terluka. Dan apa yang di lihat dari ekspresi gadis itu lebih membuatnya kesal sampai meninju pintu.

**BUUUGGGGGHHHH**

_Kusoo! Terimakasih, dengan senyuman seperti itu? Tidak adil! Kenapa aku malah dapat tendangan yang hampir merusak masa depanku?_

Geram dengan semua yang lihatnya, pemuda raven itu pergi dari sana, sengan perasaan yang sangat murka tentunya.

Di dalam ruangan itu sendiri, mereka berdua yang mendengar suara itu kaget.

"Suara apa itu?"

"Akan ku lihat. Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar," jawab Sasori. Kasumi mengangguk.

Sasori keluar dari ruangan, lalu ia melihat sekitarnya. Walau sekilas, ia dapat melihat sosok laki-laki yang berjalan menjauh dari ruang kesehatan, dan dari semua cirinya ia bisa menebak kalau itu adalah Sasuke. Ia juga dapat melihat bekas pukulan yang ada di pintu. Tidak terlalu terlihat tapi ada sedikit retakan disana. Sasori menyeringai.

_Rencana ini semakin mudah jika ia terus terpancing. Aku harus lebih membuatnya cemburu._

Membuat cemburu si korban untuk membunuhnya. Yah itulah rencana Sasori. Dengan alibi seperti itu, pembunuhan terhadap Uchiha Sasuke akan terlihat alami. Saat pertama kali melihat kontak Sasuke dengan Nako Kasumi, ia tahu bahwa Sasuke mempunyai ketertarikan tersendiri pada gadis itu. Dan dengan kejadian hal ini, ia tambah yakin jika Sasuke menyukainya, walaupun ia tidak tahu Sasuke sadar atau tidak akan perasaannya.

Jadi, pria yang memiliki _babyface_ itu akan membuat si bungsu Uchiha frustasi karena kecemburuannya. Saat itu semua terjadi, Sasori akan memulai aksinya membunuh Sasuke. Rencana itu akan terlihat seperti bunuh diri, dibandingkan pembunuhan. Ia juga beruntung karena sifat Nako Kasumi pada Sasuke dingin, dan hal itu akan lebih menyempurnakan rencananya. Jadi, walau konyol, kematian bunuh diri karena cinta itu lebih alami dan masuk akal.

"Aku harus pergi untuk mentransfer uang."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasori pergi ke tempat pengiriman uang, meninggalkan Nako Kasumi yang sedang termenung sendirian didalam ruangan.

.

**HINATA POV**

**.**

Gaara, dia kembali. Laki-laki itu telah kembali tepat didepan kedua mataku sendiri. Saat aku melihatnya, semua kenangan tentang kita bertiga di masalalu teringat kembali di benakku. Rasa sakit itu juga kembali hadir, lebih banyak.

Dia, Akasuna Sasori.

Terkejut, yah tentu saja ekspresi itu yang keluar dari wajahku saat melihatnya. Tapi aku berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin supaya dia tak curiga. Walau perasaanku tetap saja begitu kacau.

Mungkin ini takdir yang sangat mengejutkan.

Dalam misiku disini untuk menyelidiki tentang Akatsuki, aku tidak menyangka jika orang yang akan ku temui dia. Aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini bertemu dengannya. Tapi ini bagus, karena semakin cepat pula aku membunuhnya dan membalaskan dendam mu, Gaara. Walau aku tak bisa langsung membunuhnya karena aku masih memerlukan informasi tentang letak markas Akatsuki darinya. Yah, aku akan bersabar untuk itu.

Masih banyak misteri yang belum ku temukan darinya. Jika ada anggota Akatsuki disini berarti akan ada pembunuhan, tapi siapa? Sejak kedatanganku kemari, belum ada satu berita pun yang terkait tentang pembunuhan. Penyelamatan dari tabrakan tadi juga perlu di pertanyakan. Mungkin jika bukan dia, aku akan menganggapnya sebuah hal biasa. Tapi itu dia. Apa ini hanya sandiwara dan tabrakan tadi hanya rekayasa? Untuk apa? Apa dia sudah tau siapa diriku? Ah untuk yang satu itu aku kira belum, karena dia masih bersikap wajar saat berbincang denganku. Mungkin aku akan melupakan dulu pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi. Sekarang, aku harus lebih menguatkan hati dan tekadku. Inilah tujuanku mengikuti pelatihan di Amerika. Dan inilah saatnya mendekatinya dan memulai mencari informasi.

Aku mengambil ponsel di tasku, lalu menghubungi kak Neji. Ada hal yang membuatku penasaran tentang tabrakan tadi. Aku sangat beruntung mengingat angka-angka itu.

_"Moshi-moshi?"_

"Kak Neji, ini aku Hinata."

_"Ah yah? Kau baik-baik saja disana, Hinata?"_

"Yah, aku baik. Aku memerlukan bantuan kakak."

_"Katakan!"_

"Aku ingin kakak melacak nomor flat mobil, aku tau kakak sangat ahli. Akan ku kirim nomornya lewat pesan. Aku mohon secepatnya."

_"Baiklah."_

Setelah perbincangan dengan kakakku, aku langsung mengirimnya nomor flat mobil yang tadi hendak menabrak-ku. Sialnya, saat aku akan melakukan itu, aku mendengar langkah kaki yang menuju keruangan ini. Dengan cepat aku langsung memasukan ponsel ke tasku lagi. Lalu bersikap seperti biasa. Pintu terbuka, dan sudah ku duga itu dia.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Tadi ada temanku yang menelpon," ujarnya santai. Ku paksakan tersenyum padanya. Bagaimana pun juga aku harus mengelabuinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, maaf sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Kau bahkan mengobati luka-ku."

"Itu bukan masalah, aku senang melakukannya." Dia tersenyum padaku. Padahal dia tak pernah tersenyum pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Terlihat bahwa kau bersandiwara. Baiklah, akan ku layani, Sasori-_senpai_.

"Sepertinya, Sasori-san orang yang menyenangkan. Sepertinya akan lebih menarik jika aku bisa dekat denganmu." Ucapanku barusan mengundang rasa heran diwajahnya, dan aku sudah menebak itu. Matanya menatap aneh, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lagi.

"Begitukah? Kalo begitu, ayo kita semakin dekat. Sepertinya kau juga menyenangkan."

.

Semua ini baru dimulai. Misi ini, dendam ini, semuanya akan dimulai. Rasa sakit selama dua tahun ini akan kulampiaskan padanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, kau harus membayar atas kematian Gaara. Kematian laki-laki yang ku cintai.

_Maaf Gaara. Sepertinya aku harus menunda untuk mencari cincin kita._

_._

_._

**TBC**

.  
**A/N: Oh haaaayyyy :) saya datang lgi :D . Happy new year yah buat semuanya, semoga tahun 2014 dapat menjadi tahun yang lebih berkah, amiiinn :D . Ok saya mau cuap-cuap dulu sebenter ni yee. Kalian tau lagu opening Naruto shippuden terbaru. Yang dibawain sama idol grup . Kalo ga salah judulnya Tsuki no ookisa, by Nogizaka 46. Menurutku lagu itu cocok deh jadi lagu soundtrack(?) buat fic ini, walau ga tau artinya. Tapi entah kenapa lagu itu sangat cocok (menurutku aja sih). Menurut kalian gimana, cocok ga? atau kalian punya lagu versi sendiri yang menurut kalian cocok dengan lagu ini. Tulis di kotak review yah :). Dan ampuni saya karena selalu membuat char om Masashi OOC :D . Oh satu lagi, aku sengaja nambahin Sasori di nama karakter yang ada di halaman depan(?) . Karena Sasori perannya cukup banyak disini, gpp kan :) #pupyeyes :) *_* xD**

**ok kita balas review :)**

**Hinataholic: Terimakasih udah bilang keren :) . Sengaja bikin hime ginih, kan biar beda, hha xD**  
**Sherinaru: Ini udah update, dan terimakasih dukungannya, aku terharu, hiks :') #lebay mode xD . jangan panggil senpai yah ;)**  
**indigolavenderwhite: Salam kenal juga :) . Ini udah lanjut, terimakasih :) . Jangan panggil senpai yah ;)**  
**himenaina: Apa ini termasuuk update kilat O.o #semoga saja :D . Terimakasih udah suka :)**  
**Kin Hyuuchi: Ini chp 5 nya, gimana? bagus, jelek, ancur, ga banget? hha xD terimakasih :)**  
**hanazawa kay: Tentang cincin udah terjawab di chp ini. Tentang itakonyahi, ada cerita juga tentang mereka di masalalu. Sabar yah xD dan ini udah update, terimakasih :)**  
**Fuchsia Harumi: Aku bikin bang Gaara disini udah tiada, sedih juga sih :'( #salahkan author dan silahkan cekik abang Kisame xD. Semoga chp ini memberi Harumi-san petunjuk tentang kematian Gaara :) . terimakasih :)**  
**SweetMafia95: Terimakasih udah bilang aku keren #plaak ceritanya oooy xD . Ini udah lanjut, moga suka :)**

**Maaf jika ada salah kata. Makasih semuanya, and i lope u :* . Jangan lupa RnR :D**


End file.
